The invention relates to a hollow foundation body of substantially constant cross-section, consisting of concrete, which is downwardly extended by a water-pervious layer. A filter pipe is arranged in the water-pervious layer from which entering water can be removed through a pipe extending through the foundation body.
It has repeatedly been suggested to arrange drainage piles, which are generally used for lowering ground water in the region of foundation piles or walls, in a direction other than laterally with respect to the foundation structure. On the contrary, a pipe is passed through the foundation body into the underground, into which the ground water enters from a water-pervious layer located below the foundation body, whereupon it is pumped or sucked upwardly. Statically the filter layer located below the foundation body does not form part of the foundation body in known facilities of this kind see Austrain Patents Nos. 186,197 and 225,629.